What He Needed
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Doctor/Master fluff  mostly . The Doctor's in denial, can the Master make him admit he wants it as well?


**What He Needed**

"Don't do this," the Doctor pleaded, tears welling up in his eyes as the Master's fingers caressed his check. The Master took little notice except to chuckle slightly and kiss the Doctor's neck. The Doctor could feel the Master's breath against his neck, soft and warm, he shuddered and tensed at it. He tried to pull away but the chain around his wrists connecting him to the wall stopped him. "Please stop. This isn't right."

"Shh," the Master placed his finger on the Doctor's lips to silence him. "You know you want this," his kisses moved up to the Doctor's mouth while both of his arms wrapped around his body.

"Master…"

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered, and wiped the tears from the Doctor's eyes with his thumbs.

"Master please," the Doctor pleaded.

"I love it when you say my name," the Master admitted happily. "Just relax, Doctor, let me help you."

"I don't need your help," the Doctor replied defiantly.

"I disagree, Doctor," the Master told him. He began the undo the chain's around the Doctor's wrists. "You call yourself _Doctor, _a healer, a helper, but who helps the one who helps?" the Doctor avoided the Master's eyes "You may never admit it, Doctor, but I know you better than anyone does. I've always been there, right from the beginning," as soon as they were free the Doctor rubbed his wrists, pointedly ignoring the Master. "I know exactly what you want."

The Doctor looked up at him bitterly "Care to enlighten me then? Since you seem to know me better than I do."

"You want Gallifrey," replied the Master simply and the darkness that clouded over the Doctor's eyes was reflected in the Master's.

The Doctor slid down to the ground, his chin leaning on his knees.

"We're the same," the Master told him.

"I am _nothing _like you," the Doctor spat.

"Except you are," the Master said, his voice soft. He crouched down and lifted the Doctor's head up to meet his gaze. "You say it's not right, but we're all we've got."

"All that's left," the Doctor said, quietly.

"It's ok, I know. You need me like I need you," the Master whispered.

"I don't need you," The Doctor denied, "I've never needed you."

Something flashed across the Master's eyes, anger and if the Doctor didn't know better he would've said fear. "You're lying," the Master said, bitterly, glaring at the Doctor, he leaned forward and kissed the Doctor lightly and the Doctor pulled away. The Master sighed, "Why won't you admit this is what you want and need?"

"Because," the Doctor started, hesitating before adding, "It isn't."

"Doctor…"

"No!" the Doctor insisted, fear written all across his face, "We're not doing this."

The Master took the Doctor's hand and pulled him to his feet, ignoring the Doctor's attempt to move away from him, pushing him against the wall and kissing him.

"I said no!" the Doctor shouted, trying in vain to push the Master away. "We are _not _doing this. I don't want you, not in this way."

The Master looked at him, "Yes you do. I know you do, I am everything you want," the Doctor shook his head, "I am. I can't give you Gallifrey, Doctor, you made sure of that, but there's a little piece right in front of you." The Master gestured to himself, "I'm here and I want you. Just admit you do to."

"We can't…" the Doctor whispered, avoiding looking at him. "It's not right."

"Yes, because we always listened to the rules, didn't we?"

"Master-"

"That's my name," he replied, with a cheeky grin.

The Doctor couldn't help but smile back, "Well that's debatable."

"As much as yours is Doctor," said the Master, "Or would you rather I called you Theta?"

The Doctor's eyes widened and he stayed quiet for a moment, giving the Master the time to wrap his arms around the Doctor. He didn't pull away this time, just watched the Master watching him. "Koschei…" he whispered, returning the gesture and wrapping his arms around the Maser. "My Koschei."

This time when the Master kissed him, he didn't struggle or pull away, but kissed him back, a couple tears running down his face as he did so. He kissed the Master passionately, wrapping his arms tighter around him almost desperately.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor whispered.

The Master looked at him, no anger in his expression, "What for?"

"Everything. The way things are."

"You destroyed Gallifrey." The Master said simply

The Doctor nodded, a few more tears falling down his cheeks. The Master cupped his face gently and used his thumb to wipe away the Doctor's tears. "It's ok," He told him.

The Doctor shook his head, "No it's-"

"I forgive you," the Master told him, kissing him again.

The Doctor's tone was almost childlike in its desperation, hope and fear, "You do?"

"Yes," the Master replied, causing the Doctor to smile and yet more tears to run down his face.

"Thank you," the Doctor whispered, his voice almost silent, his gratitude so obvious. He kissed him again, pulling him close and clinging to him, clinging to all he had in the universe as if he would never let him go. "I love you, Koschei," he whispered.

"I know. I know you do," the Master replied, kissing him again and again, "I know because I…" he struggled with the words, and settled on speaking quickly to get them out "I love you too."

The Doctor's shock overtook his ability to speak and he pushed the Master against the wall and just kissed him, deeply, passionately. And he knew, for the first time, that he could be ok. He didn't need Gallifrey because he had the Master.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This isn't my first Doctor/Master fanfic that I've uploaded (obviously :P). But it was the first one I ever started, way back when I was still _trying _to deny that Doctor/Master works. But I only finished it today. Long after I've accepted it's better than sliced bread. Please R&R, I don't write fluff much, :S**


End file.
